


A Gift

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collar, M/M, Male Slash, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds an unexpected gift waiting for him when he gets home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

A Present From?

His dad wasn’t home yet, which meant he had the run of the house like usual. So he went to his room to ditch his satchel and was about to head to the kitchen when the shiny, silvery paper caught his eye. There was a package on his desk, a present wrapped in that shiny paper with a bow on top. His stomachs hunger was immediately forgotten and replaced with curiosity of what it could possibly be. And who it could be from? It wasn’t Christmas, it wasn’t his birthday so what could be the occasion. Then again who cares- it’s a present and it’s for him.

Stiles checked the package over for a tag or a card but could find one so he ripped into the paper, shredding into large individual pieces and revealing his gift. Condoms. A box of condoms. Who would give him a box of condoms? Scott. It had to be Scott. He was such a tease. Good thing his dad wasn’t here to have found them. Trying to explain to his dad why someone had given him a box of condom as a gift would not have been a pleasant conversation. 

Luckily his father didn’t snoop around his room, which meant putting them in his desk drawer would mean his father would never come across them. While opening the drawer he noticed a white envelope lying on the floor next to the desk. He picked it up and open it, reading the lined paper sheet folded up inside.

‘I have nothing against you and Scott being lovers. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s fine. But if you do, I’ll do my best to be supportive and listen. And if you and Scott are going to be intimate with each other than you’re going to use protection. Just because you’re both boys doesn’t mean you don’t need a rubber. Got it. And I guessed on the size, so if they’re too big or small we can get you a different size. DAD.’

Stiles couldn’t believe what he’d just read. Sure it was a relief to know that he didn’t have to hide this from his father anymore, but at the same time, yuck. He so did not what to talk to his father about his sex life.

His cellphone rang in his pocket and he fished it out and clicked the green button without looking at who it was.

“So dude” came Scotts voice from the other end and Stiles was relieved it wasn’t his dad. “You won’t believe this. I got home today to find this wrapped up box on my bed with a card. It was condoms, and they were from my mom with a letter about how she hopes you and I are happy together and she’s supportive and how if we’re going to have sex than we need to use condoms. So not something I wanted my mom telling me about.”

“I think our parents have been conspiring against us” was all Stiles had to say.


End file.
